During the winter months, people generally engage in the practice of covering their air conditioning (AC) devices. This practice is often performed in areas of the country that may be prone to receiving heavy snow or other inclement weather patterns. The practice of covering an AC device from being exposed to so harsh exterior climates may protect the AC device from building up snow, ice, dirt, dust and debris, including debris from trees and leaves. The buildup of climate undesirable environmental obstructions may harm moving parts or become lodged in exhaust ports of the AC device. This in turn may lead to malfunctioning of the motors and other parts, necessitating replacement. However, obstructions that may harm moving parts or the presence of the cover may not be visible from the point where a user initiates the AC device. A user, unaware that an obstruction may unknowingly attempt to initialize the AC device thus causing damage to the AC device or cause the AC device to operate improperly.